DE
by saschka
Summary: Rodneytorture traité humoristiquement. plaignez-vous à Auvi, c'est elle qui a choisi le torturé.
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre :_ D.E**

**_Genre :_ Humour limite parodie**

**_Rating :_ K+ parce que humour noir et ironique. (c'est sûr que quand on a le ton de la voix, ça le fait mieux)**

**_Résumé :_ Rodneytorture traité sur le mode comique. Comment ça c'est pas compatible ? Mais si…**

**_Saison :_ 2 certainement mais pas d'épisode précis pour le moment. **

**_Disclaimer :_ Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais les acteurs….non, je rigole, je les laisse à leurs conjoints respectifs. Ah ! Mais c'est vrai que Paul est célibataire (aux dernières nouvelles) je peux m'incruster ?**

**_Dédicace :_ For my sister, qui saura si elle est diplômée vendredi après-midi. C'est ton cadeau de D.E (voiloù l'explication du titre) en espérant qu'il te plaise. Profite de tes derniers jours en tant qu'étudiante et good luck dans ta vie de tortureuse professionnelle, ne soit pas trop dure avec tes patients quand même ! On refait une fic ensemble quand tu veux !**

**_Note : _Ce devais être un OS, mais j'ai pas réussi à le finir avant la date fatidique, donc je poste le début avant les résultats, la suite si elle a son D.E (et si j'arrive à la taper)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Mardi, 14 heures 10 minutes 27 secondes et 3 centièmes, heure d'Atlantis ; 22 heures 47 minutes 33 secondes et 14 centièmes, heure de Paris. (Pour les autres créneaux horaires, faîtes le calcul, moi j'ai toujours rien comprit à ces foutus décalages)

Dans un avant poste Ancien vieux de dix mille ans, à 1h20 de marche à une cadence soutenue, genre six Km/h, de la porte des étoiles, direction sud sud-est. Sur une jolie planète appelé M7G 490 et affectueusement surnommée « la planète identique au jardin de mes parents » ou « planète aux cailloux ». Voilà pour le décor, passons aux protagonistes de l'histoire ( en tout cas, pour ceux présents sur la planète en question)

Vous les connaissez déjà mais c'est pas grave, j'aime bien les présenter. Donc, nous commencerons par un grand rasta sachant cacher un nombre incalculable de couteaux dans ses cheveux, (ouais, je sais, cette phrase sort tout droit de « la curiosité est un bon défaut » mais ma sœur l'aime beaucoup et comme cette fic est pour elle, je la remets) donc revenons à nos moutons. Un grand rasta etc… prénommé Ronon Dex, ex militaire de carrière sur Sateda, ex proie qui court pour éviter de se faire bouffer par les Wraiths et actuellement membre de l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard.

Tiens, justement, parlons-en de celui-là. Un grand (un peu moins grand que Ronon quand même) brun qui sait pas se coiffer, fruit des amours entre une elfe et un gorille, (pour le pelage noir qu'il arbore) légèrement casse-cou, pas très patient, blagueur pas drôle, essayant de rivaliser avec le capitaine Kirk, oubliant de mettre des chaussettes avec ses baskets (bonjour l'état des godasses en fin de journée) aimant apparemment les caleçons bleu à rayures et ne se séparant quasiment jamais de son P-90 (pauvre petit berreta). Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour pour le Johnny Sheppard. Ah ! Non ! J'allais oublier. Il adore faire voler tout et n'importe quoi, jumper hélico, dart, avion en papier…

Passons maintenant à Teyla Emmagan. Jolie rouquine, chef des Athosiens ayant un don pour le commerce et surtout pour mettre à terre un certain colonel lors de leurs entraînements au combat et ayant un penchant pour Ronon, j'en suis sûre. Ce petit bout de femme possède de l'ADN de Wraith ce qui est franchement utile pour les détecter avant de les voir et ainsi pouvoir déguerpir avant de se faire transformer en momie décrépie.

J'ai garder le meilleur pour la fin :Rodney McKay. Rodneynichou pour les intimes ou Dieu pour les FFFDHiennes. Le docteur McKay possède tous les défauts existant, de l'égocentrisme à la paranoïa, en passant par l'irritabilité et l'hypochondriatisme. Il sait toutefois faire preuve de courage, il est altruiste mais il ne l'avouera jamais. Rodney est un génie, il détient pas moins de huit diplômes de physique, astrophysique et autres domaines de la physique que je ne connais pas. Cet homme au comportement alimentaire plus que douteux (il digère les aliments congelés et adore les MRE ?) est néanmoins très séduisant avec ses kilos en trop (je ne parlerais pas de son postérieur, on y serait encore dans dix ans) Cependant, il faut bien l'avouer, Rodney se met toujours dans des situations plus ou moins périlleuses (c'est parce qu'il a une âme d'aventurier et non pas parce qu'il a la scoumoune)

C'est exactement le cas ici. Commençons donc notre histoire en suivant de prés notre canadien préféré.

Le docteur McKay avait relevé des signes d'énergie provenant de l'avant poste où il se trouvait en compagnie de ses trois gardes du corps, nounous, bergers, chaperons…Il s'était donc engouffré dans le bâtiment sans attendre ses coéquipiers et avait commencé à bidouiller une console avant même que Sheppard ait le temps de dire : McKay ! Crénom de bon sang de bonsoir ! Mortecouille ! Palsangbleu ! Sacrebleu ! Sacredieu ! Parbleu ! etc…(c'est rien, petite séquelle de ma relecture de « il était une fois » d'Alphératz)

Evidement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et la console vielle de dix mille ans explosa en plusieurs milliers de petits morceaux, dont l'un d'eux se dit « Tiens ! Si j'allais faire un tour dans la tête du scientifique qui me chatouillait tout à l'heure ! »

Rodney sentit quelque chose percuter sa tête puis ce fut le noir complet. Il s'effondra à terre, raide mort…

-

-

-

-

-

-

Meuh, non, il n'est pas mort ! Bayas n'a pas prit possession de mon corps, je ne vais pas le tuer ce pauvre chou. Comment je ferais après, moi, pour l'histoire, hein ? C'est Rodneynichounet le perso principal, si je le fais mourut, y'a plus d'histoire.

Alors, rembobinons…. Rodney s'effondra à terre, inconscient.

C'est dans cet état et avec un trou dans la tête que les trois coéquipiers du canadien le trouvèrent. En essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, John organisa le rapatriement du blessé. Il envoya le grand balaise qui court super vite, demander du renfort à la porte. En fait, il allait plutôt en demander à Elisabeth parce que la porte, elle a beau être super pratique, elle n'est pas encore douée d'une conscience et elle peut pas bouger. (Elle n'est pas comme les petits E2PZ, elle n'a pas de petites pattes.)

Teyla, quant à elle, était chargée de comprimer la plaie, histoire que le canadien ne perde pas tout son sang, il en avait encore besoin.

Et John dans tout ça ? Ben, il avait perdu son combat contre la panique et il engueulait copieusement le dormeur de l'avant poste Ancien. (petit clin d'œil à Rimbaud et son poème « le dormeur du val)

Après un temps qui passa plus ou moins vite selon le point de vue des différents personnages, l'équipe médicale dirigée par Carson « dieu grec écossais » Beckett pointa le bout de son nez. (qu'il a de fort joli d'ailleurs…) Il fit le nécessaire pour stabiliser celui qui d'habitude ressemblait plus à une pile électrique qu'à un homme. Mais il faut dire que le petit bout de métal niché dans le cerveau du génie l'aidait grandement dans cette tâche.

Ils purent ramener le blessé sur Atlantis où le médecin put pratiquer tous les examens possibles et inimaginables. Au vu des résultats, il décida de ne pas opérer son ami. Le corps étranger était fiché profondément dans l'encéphale et une intervention risquait de faire plus de mal que de bien.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Deux jours plus tard, la belle au bois dormant émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Elle se souvint de leur mission sur la planète aux cailloux, de l'explosion et surtout elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir entendu Sheppard l'appeler Aurore. (Prénom de la belle au bois dormant) Il arrêta de penser à lui au féminin, vérifia au passage qu'il était bien un homme, (on ne sait jamais avec les rêves), et se leva pour rendre une petite visite _amicale_ au colonel.

En fait de se mettre sur ses pieds, Rodney se rapprocha du sol à la vitesse de la lumière, logique pour un astrophysicien. Il mit cette petite mésaventure sur le compte du choc et entreprit de refaire toutes les étapes de l'évolution posturale humaine de l'australopithèque jusqu'à l'homo sapiens sapiens qu'il était. (sachant que dans son cas, on aurait put rajouter trois ou quatre autres sapiens) Il prit appui avec son bras droit sur la chaise qui recueillait les postérieurs de ses visiteurs et tenta de se relever. Manque de chance, il retomba aussi sec. Il recommença son petit manège une dizaine de fois avant qu'un nounours brun aux yeux bleu, roulant les r et en blouse blanche n'arrive alerté par des raclements de chaise et autres jurons proférés sans le moindre soupçon de gêne.

- Rodney ? Vous êtes réveillé ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Je compte les grains de poussière qui courent sur le sol. A votre avis, je fais quoi ?

- Vous maltraitez une pauvre chaise innocente.

- Je ne la maltraite pas. Et elle n'est pas si innocente que ça. Aidez-moi à me relever, je dois passer un savon à décoif'man.

- Qui ?

- Sheppard.

- Ah… L'autre jour c'était pas gorille'man ?

- Si, mais j'aime bien changer. Bon vous m'aidez ou je dois aller chercher un parisien ? (1)

- Donnez-moi votre main et aidez-vous de l'autre.

Carson attendit quelques secondes que le canadien se décide à lui donner sa main mais comme le scientifique ne semblait pas réagir il réitéra son indication.

- Vous m'avez entendu ? Donnez-moi votre main, sinon je ne pourrais pas vous relever.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez que j'essaye de faire ?

- De compter les grains de poussières ?

- Très drôle, je suis mort de rire. Non, j'essaye de faire bouger mon fichu bras mais il n'a pas l'air décidé à m'obéir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je n'arrive pas à bouger mon bras c'est simple ce que je dis quand même.

- Oh oh…

- Comment ça oh oh ?

- Est-ce que vous sentez ça ?

Carson pinça son patient suffisamment fort pour recevoir une baffe de Ronon si c'était lui que le médecin avait pincé.

- Non, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois sentir ?

- Oh oh…

- Quoi oh oh ? Arrêtez avec vos oh oh et répondez-moi.

- Ecoutez Rodney je vais appeler une infirmière et nous allons vous remettre dans votre lit, d'accord ? Après je vous ferais passer quelques tests pour vérifier deux trois choses.

L'astrophysicien n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que le docteur Beckett était parti en hurlant le nom d'une infirmière qui, si même si elle s'était trouvé sur Terre aurait eu les tympans crevés.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rodney trônait de nouveau au milieu de son lit médicalisé et subissait une évaluation complète de ses facultés physiques et cérébrales. Les résultats révélèrent que le canadien était hémiplégique gauche. Il ne pouvait ni bouger ni sentir tout son côté gauche, ce qui est assez gênant dans la vie quotidienne, même pour un droitier. Cependant du point de vue cognitif il ne semblait pas y avoir de problème.

Le médecin expliqua la situation au principal intéressé qui sembla ne pas trouver la situation si catastrophique, du moment qu'il conservait son génie intact, le reste était accessoire. D'ailleurs en parlant de génie, Rodney exigea de se rendre dans son labo pour travailler. Il avait perdu trop de temps dans ce temple vaudou, il voulait retourner à ses chères équations.

Vu la scène qu'il lui avait fait (Rodney pouvait crier très fort s'il voulait), Carson céda et permit à son patient de sortir de son infirmerie uniquement pour se rendre dans son labo et y rester pendant que lui allait faire son rapport à Elisabeth. Le scientifique fut transféré sur un fauteuil roulant (ben oui, il peut pas marcher.) et il s'éloigna en le faisant avancer avec son pied droit. Autant dire qu'il n'allait pas très vite, mais au moins il pouvait aller retrouver ses artefacts anciens. Il se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement de la porte. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, il fut surprit d'être coincé. Il avait du bloquer la roue du fauteuil dans un quelconque obstacle. Il recula et ré-avança. Re belote, il était toujours coincé. Il recommença la manœuvre, dix de der, il ne passait toujours pas cette fichue porte.

De son côté, Nounours Beckett assistait à la scène en essayant de réprimer un fou rire. Il était médecin, il savait ce que cela voulait dire et ce n'était pas drôle, mais quand même voir Rodney, un génie multidiplômé, buter dans le montant de la porte vingt fois de suite sans qu'il ne comprenne qu'il était trop sur sa gauche, ben… c'était tordant. Il chercha au plus profond de lui sa conscience professionnelle, la débusqua et redevint sérieux immédiatement.

Il avait un problème de plus, non seulement McKay était hémiplégique mais en plus il était héminégligent…. Génial !

**TBC…**

**Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est l'héminégligence, ce sera expliqué au prochain chapitre. Sinon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut et surtout à toi Auvi, ma sœur qui me supporte depuis presque 22 ans. (je dois quand même préciser que je devient de plus en plus angélique, et qu'elle me supporte de plus en plus facilement)**

1 c'est une expression familiale, en gros comme pratiquement toute la smala est dans le sud quand quelqu'un n'arrive pas à faire quelque chose de simple on lui demande si on doit aller chercher un parisien, c'est stupide, oui je sais. Je n'ai, personnellement, rien contre les parisiens


	2. Chapter 2

**Voiloù le deuxième chapitre parce que ma sœur est diplômée et qu'en plus elle a du boulot (depuis aujourd'hui) Elle m'a donné l'autorisation de poster ce chapitre, apparemment elle s'est bien marrée et j'ai pas écrit de grosses conneries du point de vue médical, donc voilà. Je vous laisse juge et vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Lundi matin, 9 heures 1 minutes 36 secondes et 7 centièmes, heure d'Atlantis. (je recommence pas mon délire sur l'heure de Paris parce qu'il faudrait que je calcul le décalage que j'ai mis et… j'ai la flemme.)

Dans une petite pièce attenante à l'infirmerie transformée en salle de rééducation. Pour le commun des mortels, le lieu tenait à la fois de la salle de torture et de la chambre d'enfant. Des appareils étranges à la fonction non évidente au premier abord côtoyaient des jeux de sociétés et des artefacts mystérieux portant le nom, ô combien approprié, de cône. (et pour cause, ce sont de bêtes cônes en plastique de différentes couleurs)

Une jeune femme brune à la permanente mourante et habillée d'une tunique blanche, signe qu'elle appartenait au corps médical, attendait désespérément son premier patient de la journée. (en fait son premier patient tout court, elle débute dans le métier. Elle a été la seule à répondre à l'annonce. Allez savoir pourquoi…C'est vrai quoi, une annonce disant « recherche ergothérapeute pour patient hémiplégique, égocentrique, caractériel et hurlant sur tout le monde en général. Lieu : ultra confidentiel ; Durée du contrat : aucune idée, de toutes façons vous n'êtes pas sûr de revenir vivant. » C'est alléchant, non ?)

Enfin bref…Le patient en question, Rodney McKay pour ceux qui n'avait pas deviné, avait près d'une demi heure de retard et notre ergothérapeute fraîchement diplômée commençait à s'inquiéter. Même s'il n'était pas si étonnant que ça que l'astrophysicien ait des difficultés à se préparer. En effet, depuis son accident, c'est à dire deux semaines, il n'avait pas eu de rééducation et avait refusé, avec toute la douceur qui le caractérisait, l'aide qu'on lui proposait. (Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Roro n'est pas reparti sur Terre pour entreprendre sa rééducation, la réponse est toute simple. De un : c'est moi l'auteuse et c'est moi qui décide. De deux : s'il repart sur Terre, c'est plus aussi drôle (ben oui il y aurait plus John, ni Radek, ni les jumper…) De trois : citation de Rodney : « Je suis indispensable à cette citée… » interruption de Sheppard : « Oui, oui, on sait. Vous l'avez sauvée plusieurs fois, blablabla et blablabla » reprise de Rodney : « Grumpf… mon bras ne marche peut-être plus mais mon cerveau fonctionne parfaitement » tentative d'interruption de Carson : « Pas vraiment Rodney, vous êtes quand même héminégligent » reprise de Rodney qui ne s'est même pas rendu compte que l'écossais avait ouvert la bouche : « je ne quitterais pas cette citée. Si vous voulez que je fasse de la rééducation vous n'avez qu'à faire venir des rééducateurs ! » Sur-ce, le canadien était parti d'un air décidé et le regard noir…manque de bol, vu la vitesse (ou le manque de vitesse) à laquelle il avançait, l'effet était tombé à plat.)

Donc, notre brunnette attendait. Elle hésita à partir à sa recherche. Son sens de l'orientation l'avait abandonnée à sa naissance et elle se perdait toujours, où qu'elle soit. Elle avait bien dû mettre une heure pour aller de ses quartiers au mess, alors que celui-ci se trouvait à peine un couloir plus loin. Elle en avait profité pour faire du tourisme en essayant d'avoir l'air de faire du tourisme et non de se demander si elle reverrait un jour de la nourriture.

**OOooOOooOO**

Finalement, elle se prit par la main et se dirigea vers les quartiers de son physicien de patient. Elle avait demandé au docteur Beckett le chemin et elle s'était fait un plan. Il était d'une simplicité déconcertante mais elle trouva quand même le moyen de se perdre, si bien qu'elle du se résigner à demander de l'aide au colonel Sheppard qui passait à ce moment là. Ce-dernier fit une remarque très pertinente, à savoir : Est-ce bien raisonnable de laisser une ergothérapeute qui n'arrive pas à se repérer dans l'espace apprendre à des patients à se repérer dans l'espace ? (Tout à fait d'accord, c'est pareil pour les non latéralisés, comment voulez-vous qu'ils aident efficacement des personnes qui n'arrive plus à distinguer leur droite de leur gauche ? C'est pour ça que j'ai arrêté l'ergo, je ne voulais pas induire mes patients en erreur. … Qui a osé émettre un son ressemblant à un gloussement suivit d'un « mais oui, c'est ça » ?)

Breeef, John la laissa seule face à la porte du canadien, bizarrement depuis quelques jours, il n'osait plus s'approcher de lui de peur de se faire rouler sur le pied ou pire encore. Angélique (oui, je lui enfin donné un nom parce que je commençais à avoir quelques souci pour la caractériser) frappa à la-dite porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Elle frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, mais elle n'obtint toujours aucune réponse. Forte de sa tunique blanche signifiant qu'elle était en mission médicale, elle entra dans les quartiers de Rodney. Mis à part un bazar monstre (pour être polie), elle ne vit pas le scientifique. En revanche, elle entendait clairement vociférer, grogner, invectiver etc.. ainsi qu'un bruit d'eau. Elle se dirigea donc dans la salle de bain tout en appelant des « Monsieur McKay ? Monsieur McKay ? Je suis votre ergothérapeute, on avait rendez-vous à 8h30 ce matin. Monsieur McKay ? » Le monsieur McKay lui n'entendait rien, trop occupé à se battre avec son T-shirt (bleu, of course)

Elle observa le canadien, il avait apparemment fini ses ablutions matinales et tentait à présent de s'habiller. Enfin, il n'avait pas vraiment fini de se préparer puisque la moitié gauche de son visage arborait encore une magnifique barbe de trois jours, contrairement à la partie droite, dont la peau devait être aussi douce que celle d'un bébé. (soupir de l'auteuse face à l'envie irrépressible de vérifier ce qu'elle vient d'écrire) Hum, reprenons, faut que j'arrête de m'interrompre tout le temps, ça commence à devenir chiant.

Donc, Angélique observait une preuve plus que tangible de l'héminégligence de son patient, il ne se rappelait plus qu'il avait un côté gauche, ce qui est plutôt gênant. Actuellement, il essayait tant bien que mal, de mettre correctement son T-shirt, c'est à dire de le faire descendre jusqu'à sa ceinture de pantalon. Evidemment, il ne pourrait jamais y arriver puisqu'il n'avait pas passé son bras gauche dans la manche ; encore une preuve de l'héminégligence. Pour elle-même, Angélique se dit qu'elle aurait un test de moins à faire passer à son patient, c'était déjà ça ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer l'ampleur de l'héminégligence en question et de la corriger, acte ô combien long et compliqué mais qui laissait présager de bon moment de rigolade. Ben, oui quoi…un patient héminégligent se met souvent dans des situations cocasses…La jeune ergothérapeute chercha au plus profond d'elle même sa conscience professionnelle, la débusqua et stoppa ces réflexions pour le moins déplacées pour une professionnelle de santé.

- Monsieur McKay ? Je suis Ang…

- Docteur !

- Euh…excusez-moi ?

- Je suis docteur en physique, astrophysique, physique nucléaire, physique appliqué à la théorie des trous noirs, et j'en passe. Appelez-moi docteur Mckay.

- D'accord, excusez-moi. Donc, je disais : je m'appelle Angélique Martin. Je suis votre ergothérapeute…

- Qu'est-ce qu'un soignant pour les poules peut faire pour moi ?

- Je ne soigne pas les poules, docteur McKay. Je suis ergothérapeute, ça vient de ergon : travail et de thérapeia : soins. C'est une technique de rééducation basée sur le travail manuel, mais nous faisons aussi de l'adaptation. Je suis là pour vous aider à être le plus autonome possible dans votre vie quotidienne.

- Mais je suis autonome ! Je me débrouille très bien tout seul !

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Evidement.

- Passez votre main sur votre visage.

Le canadien posa sa si jolie main aux longs doigts tout fins sur sa si jolie joue toute douce. Il ne comprenait pas du tout où la jeune femme en blouse blanche avec un nom de métier à coucher dehors voulait en venir. Elle lui rappela qu'il possédait un visage symétrique et que donc, il y avait une autre joue de l'autre côté de son si joli nez en trompette. Lorsque ses capteurs sensitifs enregistrèrent une pression différente par rapport à l'autre joue, un éclair de génie traversa sa si jolie tête d'astrophysicien égocentrique. Angélique reprit la parole quand elle vit le visage de son patient se rembrunir.

- Vous avez oublié de vous raser le côté gauche. Et vous avez également oublié de passer votre bras gauche dans votre manche, c'est pour ça que vous n'arrivez pas à mettre votre T-shirt correctement. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on va arranger ça.

La jeune femme commença donc sa première séance d'ergothérapie avec Rodney en l'aidant à se raser et s'habiller. Rodney étant d'une patience infinie, Angélique crue qu'elle allait étriper son patient après seulement dix minutes. Il l'avait envoyé au diable une petite centaine de fois, et avait piqué une colère digne d'une terreur de cinq ans lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé d'enlever son T-shirt pour pouvoir le remettre correctement par la suite. Elle admettait volontiers qu'il soit pudique mais à ce point-là, ça devenait maladif. A part ses bras, il ne voulait rien exposer. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle avec la psychologue, de même pour sa euh…comment dire ? Nervosité ? Oui c'est bien nervosité, c'est pas trop méchant et sa caractérise bien ses euh….sautes d'humeur ?

Enfin, au bout d'une bonne heure de lutte verbal et presque physique, le docteur McKay était prêt, lavé, rasé, habillé et coiffé. (pour ce qui avait à coiffer)

Retrouvons-les dans la petite salle attenante à l'infirmerie, où Angélique réglait le fauteuil ainsi que l'installation de Rodney sur le-dit fauteuil. Elle lui présentait à présent un accoudoir en gouttière que le scientifique regardait d'un drôle d'air.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'en fasse ?

- Comme vous ne sentez plus votre bras, vous ne vous rendrez pas compte s'il glisse. Donc, cet accoudoir, c'est pour éviter que votre main se prenne dans les rayons des roues et ne se transforme en hachis Parmentier. (image peu ragoûtante je sais, mais c'est celle que nous a donné notre prof, en début d'année. Devinez ce qu'on a eu au repas de midi…)

- En parlant de hachis, c'est pas l'heure de manger ?

- Euh…si.

- Bien ! Très bien ! Je vais donc vous laisser à vos accoudoirs et à vos tournevis. Moi je vais manger.

Apparemment, Rodney n'avait pas perdu l'appétit, on en attendait pas moins de lui. Il se dirigea, toujours aussi lentement, vers la porte quand son ergothérapeute prononça les mots qui deviendraient son leitmotive.

- A gauche, docteur McKay ! Regardez à gauche ! Vous allez droit dans le mur, là !

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Quelques jours plus tard, toujours sur Atlantis (on s'en serait pas douté) à une heure indéterminée de la journée, dans la petite salle de torture. Le bourreau remplissait son office consciencieusement, avec fougue, sans laisser de repos à sa victime, la sollicitant sans arrêt. La torture était plus psychologique que physique mais elle était tout aussi efficace. Oui, Rodney McKay était un tortionnaire né, et il s'en donnait à cœur joie avec la pauvre Angélique, qui n'avait pourtant rien demandé.

Depuis qu'il avait entrepris sa rééducation, le canadien avait fait des progrès, en tout cas sur le plan physique. Alors, qu'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger tout son côté gauche une semaine avant, à présent il pouvait plier la hanche et un peu le genou, ainsi que l'épaule. En revanche, sur le plan cognitif, il n'y avait aucune évolution. Il se prenait toujours, les montants des portes lorsqu'il quittait une pièce, oubliait toujours son côté gauche lorsqu'il s'agissait de se raser, coiffer et tout le bazar, et même pour les repas il négligeait la partie gauche de son plateau.

Afin de stimuler son cerveau et de le forcer à regarder à gauche, Angélique avait préconisé à toute la base, via mémo, (joujou qu'elle avait découvert récemment et dont elle ne se passait plus) de se placer à gauche du scientifique pour lui parler. Elle avait également demandé aux cuisiniers de placer le dessert, le café et bien sûr les barres chocolatées à gauche du plateau. Vu le sourire enjôleur qu'elle leur avait envoyé, (genre sourire de John lorsqu'une ascensionnée est dans le coin) ils avaient obéis. Ce qui avait engendré un esclandre de la part de l'estropié qui, ne trouvant plus ses mets favoris (et ô combien recommandé pour la santé) avait menacé toutes les personnes présente dans le mess de douche écossaise, de chauffage au maximum, d'extinction des feux à 19h et surtout (et c'est ce qui les poussa à lui donner son dessert) d'une crise de logorrhée aiguë et sans fin de sa part.

**OOooOOooOO**

L'ergothérapeute savait que l'héminégligence du docteur ès-ralage demanderait du temps, beaucoup de temps, du travail, beaucoup de travail et surtout de la patience, beaucoup de patience (de sa part). Aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin pouvoir y consacrer toute une séance.

Après avoir installé correctement le scientifique à une table de travail, elle avait disposé devant lui un jeu constitué d'une grande plaque aimantée sur laquelle elle avait disposé un dessin et de pions genre punaises aimantées de différentes couleurs. Le but de ce jeu était de refaire le dessin avec les punaises. (simplissime comme but et c'est ce qui déchaîna la tempête, que dis-je l'ouragan McKay, et aussi le fait qu'il ait vu à quelle tranche d'âge était destiné le jeu en question, à savoir : 4-10ans)

Rodney envoya son ergothérapeute aux Wraiths, (on est dans la galaxie de Pégase, faut s'adapter) grogna, hurla, aboya, vociféra, bouda et marmonna des phrases où on pouvait comprendre des « n'importe quoi » « génie, pas un gamin » « idiote » « diplôme dans un paquet de chips » etc…

Angélique avait déjà eu à faire, lors de ses stages, à des patients récalcitrants trouvant les moyens employés en ergothérapie puérils mais elle n'avait jamais assisté à une telle scène. Remarque, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Le docteur Beau-comme-un-dieu l'avait prévenu de l'importance de l'ego du canadien et du fait que c'était un génie reconnu dans deux galaxies, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il réagisse de cette façon. Pourtant, il fallait bien qu'elle lui fasse travailler son héminégligence. Elle se mit à réfléchir intensément afin de trouver une activité susceptible d'être accepté par son patient et qui ferait travailler les fonctions qu'elle désirait voir à l'œuvre. Après quelques minutes de concentration extrême durant lesquelles Rodney braillait toujours, l'ampoule métaphorique, bien connue des lecteurs de bandes-dessinées, s'alluma dans son encéphale.

- (Par radio, deuxième joujou qu'elle avait découvert et dont elle ne se passait plus) Docteur Zelenka ?

- Euh…_Oui ?_

- Pourriez-vous venir en salle d'ergothérapie, s'il vous plait ?

- _En quoi ?_

- (Soupir… long soupir) En salle de rééducation. J'aurais besoin de vos lumières. Est-ce que vous pourriez amener le dernier dossier sur lequel travaille le docteur McKay, s'il vous plait,

- _Euh, oui. Donnez-moi cinq minutes, j'arrive._

- Merci.

Cinq minutes exactement s'écoulèrent avant que le Tchèque apparaisse les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes de travers, les joues rouges, les lèvres enflées et avec une trace violacée sur le cou. (on se demande ce qu'il faisait) Quand, il le vit, le canadien regarda sa thérapeute d'un œil mauvais, très très très mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui,

- J'ai demandé au Docteur Zelenka de venir m'aider à rendre votre rééducation plus intéressante pour vous.

- Ah bon ? Vous m'avez demandez ça ?

- Oui. Vous avez amené le dossier ?

Le Tchèque lui tendit une sacoche contenant un écran tactile sur lequel défilaient des courbes et des équations incompréhensibles pour son niveau bac+3 reconnu QUE bac+2. Discrètement, elle demanda à l'européen s'il était capable de résoudre ces équations. Ce-dernier lui répondit presque vexé.

- Bien sûr ! Je travaille là-dessus depuis presque un moi avec Rodney. Je suis capable de les résoudre les yeux fermés !

Contente de la réponse obtenue, Angélique recopia la première suite de symbole mathématique sur un grand tableau (véléda pour ne pas citer de marques) qu'elle présenta ensuite au canadien.

- Voilà ! Vu que vous êtes un astrophysicien adorant les équations, résolvez-moi celles-ci.

McKay regarda le tableau et commença à gribouiller des signes bizarroïdes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écrivait, son visage se fermait, ses sourcils se fronçaient et sa bouche se pinçait. Angélique lui demanda s'il quelque chose n'allait pas et la réponse du canadien ne se fit pas attendre.

- Comment voulez-vous que je trouve la solution si vous me donnez une équation incomplète !

- Cette équation est complète, docteur. Regardez le début de la ligne.

- Humpfgrumpfgrumbl et autre bruit signifiant que le scientifique n'était pas content content de n'avoir pas vu le début de la ligne.

Le reste de la séance se passa à peu près de la même façon, seules l'ordre des symboles mathématiques ainsi que les réflexions acerbes de Rodney changeaient.

A la fin de la journée, Radek avait une douce musique en tête dont le refrain était : « Ca ne veut rien dire ! Il manque des données ! Vous le faites exprès ou quoi ? » « Regardez à gauche docteur McKay, regardez à gauche »

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Les heures, les jours et les semaines passèrent doucement. Rodney récupérait ses capacités motrices progressivement, il était à présent capable de marcher en s'aidant seulement d'une canne. Aide technique dont il se servait pour menacer ses collègues, les cuisiniers qui lui planquaient ses barres chocolatées, (regardez à gauche docteur McKay, regardez à gauche) et surtouts ses rééducateurs. Oui Angélique n'était pas la seule à subir les foudres du canadien, le kiné en prenait également plein la tr…euh…pour son grade. Il avait d'ailleurs voulu abandonner, malheureusement pour lui, le Dédalus était déjà parti le laissant dans l'incapacité de démissionner. Lors d'une séance où le scientifique était particulièrement en forme, le thérapeute avait émis l'idée qu'il aurait préféré avoir un Wraith pour patient plutôt que lui. Etrange…

Maintenant qu'il tenait debout et qu'il avait récupéré la mobilité de ses doigts (qu'il ne se privait pas de faire bouger à longueur de temps (aurait-il des origines marseillaises pour parler avec les mains comme ça tout le temps ?)) Angélique lui faisait travailler l'équilibre statique ainsi que les appuis, histoire qu'il arrête de tomber de sa hauteur lorsqu'il s'arrêtait de marcher.

Pour cela, elle lui demandait de réaliser une activité manuelle debout devant une table. Aujourd'hui, il devait faire un jeu de construction. Des espèces de pièces en plastique genre lego qui une fois assemblées devait ressembler à un chien. Stylisé, le chien, très stylisé. Il l'avait déjà fait une fois et quand John était passé prendre des nouvelles il s'était écrié, pensant faire plaisir à son coéquipier : « Oh ! Votre escargot est très réaliste ! Vous faîtes des progrès ! »

Angélique l'avait jeté dehors illico presto en l'engueulant haut et fort et jusqu'à ses quartiers dans lesquels il était parti se cacher. Décidément McKay avait une mauvaise influence sur son entourage. La jeune femme si discrète à son arrivée ressemblait maintenant plus à un tyran qu'à la jeune fille douce et patiente qu'elle aurait dû être.

Pour l'heure, Rodney regardait son jeu de construction avec des yeux de chien batu. Il faisait peine, le Wraith le plus déshumanisé l'aurait pris en pitié, même Caldwell aurait eu du mal à résister. Angélique non plus. Elle rangea le jeu et s'absenta quelques instants, le temps de se perdre encore une fois en se rendant au laboratoire du scientifique. Elle y prit ce qu'elle espérait être ce qu'elle cherchait, puis revint, en se perdant de nouveau (était-ce utile de le préciser) en salle d'ergothérapie.

Elle disposa son précieux butin devant l'astrophysicien dont le sourire s'agrandissait au fur et à mesure que ses yeux se posaient sur les petites pièces de métal qui décoraient à présent la table. Angélique plaça la plus grande partie des pièces à gauche puis laissa Rodney faire mumuse avec les morceaux d'E2PZ. Bizarrement, il n'en oublia aucune prenant bien soin de balayer du regard toute la table. Angélique était aux anges (wow, le jeu de mots pas volontaire…) elle n'était jamais arrivée à un tel résultat, pas même avec les barres de chocolat. Comme quoi, l'astrophysicien primait sur l'estomac sur patte.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

La rééducation du monstre euh…pardon de Rodney, touchait à sa fin, après quand même six mois de lutte intense contre l'envie de l'étriper. McKay était redevenu lui-même, toujours aussi râleur, égocentrique, hypochondriaque, morfale j'en passe et des meilleurs et il avait retrouvé l'usage quasi parfait de ses membres. Ses fonctions cognitives aussi avaient l'air de se porter comme un charme, mais Angélique voulait en être sûre. C'est pourquoi elle avait passé plus de deux heures dans le bureau d'Elisabeth afin de la convaincre de lui prêter un jumper.

Pourquoi un jumper me direz-vous ? Eh ! Bien tout simplement pour voir si Rodney pouvait reprendre les missions d'explorations sans risque. (pour ses coéquipiers) Comme le canadien était l'heureux possesseur du gène ATA artificiel, il lui arrivait de temps en temps de piloter Jumper 1. Enfin, il _essayait_ de piloter Jumper 1, mais ça il ne l'avait pas dit à son ergothérapeute préférée. Il lui avait plutôt affirmé qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement ses engins de malheur, (surtout du point de vue circuit électrique), et qu'il ne s'était jamais écrasé contrairement à un certain lieutenant-colonel de l'USAF.

Le dialogue à ce moment-là donna à peu près ceci :

- Je suis un pilote hors-pair ! Les jumpers m'obéissent aux doigts et à l'œil. Et puis, moi je ne me suis jamais scratché, c'est pas comme un certain lieutenant-colonel de l'USAF !

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- De l'USAF

- ……

- De l'armée de l'air américaine.

- Aaaaaaaah ! J'avais pas comprit.

- Nooon ? C'est pas vrai ? J'avais pas deviné.

Pourquoi un tel échange ? Eh ! Bien parce que USAF prononcé par un canadien tentant (ridiculement) d'imiter l'accent américain ça donne ça :

Yiou esse haie effeu.

Vous comprendrez aisément qu'une petite européenne francophone n'y ait comprit goutte, que dalle, nada…

Enfin, revenons à notre situation de test de conduite de jumper par un Rodney McKay excité comme une puce et presque plus héminégligent. Il se trouvait dans le hangar à jumper (c'est plus pratique pour prendre un jumper, au mess, il aurait eu quelques difficultés) en compagnie d'Angélique. Tous deux préparaient leur sortie ou plutôt, ils essayaient de caser toutes les barres chocolatées de Rodney dans leurs sacs eux-mêmes rangés soigneusement à l'abri de la chaleur. (le chocolat fondu, c'est bon mais seulement dans une casserole, sur les doigts c'est salissant)

Rodney en était à son trentième kilo de chargement de molécule de cacao quand il entraperçut du coin de son œil si bleu qu'on s'y noierait, le colonel Sheppard. Celui-ci s'avançait nonchalamment, l'air de rien et avec son sourire « une ascensionnée est à moins de quinze mètres de moi » Angélique le vit à son tour, lui rendit son sourire et s'informa :

- Colonel ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui viens faire quelque chose pour vous.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'ai appris que vous alliez tenter une sortie en jumper avec McKay comme pilote. Je me suis dis qu'il vaudrait mieux que je vous accompagne.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi, il vaudrait mieux que vous nous accompagnez ?

- Parce que vous êtes un pilote exécrable.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je suis tout à fait capable de piloter cet engin correctement. En tout cas, ce ne sera pas pire que vous.

- Comment ça ?

- Combien de fois ais-je dû réparer Jumper 1 suite à l'une de vos « sortie juste comme ça pour le plaisir » ?

- Ca n'est arrivé qu'UNE fois ! Il y a plus d'un an. Vous allez me la sortir combien de fois celle-la ?

- Autant que cela me servira.

- OK ! OK ! On se calme les enfants, sinon vous serez privés de télé. Alors maintenant, on se tait et on rentre dans le jumper. Docteur McKay vous prenez les commandes et vous colonel vous restez assis derrière…

- Ma…

- en SILENCE !

- Oui madame…

Les deux grands n'enfants obéirent à la dame et ils purent commencer leur excursion. Au début, tout se passait à peu près bien. Les gamins étaient sages et Rodney était suffisamment concentré pour ne pas les envoyer dans le ravin. (d'un autre côté dans l'espace y'a pas de ravin) Angélique complimentait son patient qui abusait de la situation en jouant au faux modeste, ce qui avait le don d'énerver l'américain. Remarque, je me demande si ce qui l'énervait le plus c'était vraiment le comportement du canadien ou bien le profond désintérêt de la jeune femme à son égard. En effet, l'ergothérapeute n'avait d'yeux que pour le physicien et ignorait totalement le militaire. Vu la tête qu'il faisait, il devait être vexé que son charme à la capitaine Kirk n'ait aucun effet sur elle alors qu'il marchait du feu de dieu sur toutes les autres, terriennes, extraterrestres, Wraiths, iratus bug… (il se souvenait encore du suçon qu'il avait récolté après sa rencontre avec cette insecte)

Histoire de faire son intéressant (et de faire tomber McKay de son piédestal) John fit apparaître la trajectoire du vaisseau au moment-même où Angélique félicitait Rodney pour son talent de pilote. Tout comme lors de leur séance de jumper-école (qui avait fini par une rencontre avec un Wraith particulièrement coriace à zigouiller) le scientifique zigzaguait. Le canadien se retourna au ralenti (comme dans les films d'horreur) vers l'auteur de la « blague » et lui jeta le regard le plus noir qu'il put produire à ce moment-là. Seulement voilà, ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'attendaient à la réaction de la thérapeute.

- Oh ! Docteur McKay ! C'est génial ! Regardez, vous faîtes d'aussi grands virages à droite qu'à gauche ! Ca veut dire que votre cerveau compense automatiquement votre héminégligence. Je crois bien que j'ai fini mon travail avec vous. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, vous allez pouvoir reprendre vos missions d'explorations sans aucun problème ! Waouw, mon premier patient n'a plus besoin de moi, j'ai réussi mon job. Je suis émue.

Sur ces mots, elle versa sa petite larme.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes étaient plongés dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson hors de l'eau qui cherche son oxygène. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, cette fille était la plus heureuse des ergothérapeutes parce que son patient faisait des zigzags identiques des deux côtés…ils auraient eu plus de facilité à croire un Wraith leur dire qu'il adorait faire du tricot.

- Bon. Je crois qu'on peut rentrer. Je vais prévenir le docteur Beckett que je suis arrivée au bout de mon plan de traitement et je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine vous serez en train de gambader sur une autre planète.

Ils rentrèrent, John dépité et Rodney partagé entre l'envie de parader et le sentiment d'avoir mit, pendant six mois, sa santé entre les mains d'une folle. (vu le nom du métier, fallait pas qu'il s'attende à autre chose non plus) Oui mais bon, la folle elle l'a quand même aidé à se remettre sur pied.

Deux jours plus tard, Angélique repartait sur Terre grâce au Dédalus. Elle était déjà loin mais Rodney entendait toujours une douce mélopée à l'accent européen qui chantait :

_A gauche, Docteur McKay, regardez à gauche ! _

**FIN**

**Ouais ! J'ai enfin réussi à la finir. Trop contente. Bon ben maintenant je retourne finir en chacun…Ca va me prendre un certain temps, peut-être même un temps certain. Mais vous aurez peut-être une autre fic entre deux si ma bêta me donne des nouvelles de mes mouettes lyriques. (message subliminal pas si subliminal que ça à Rieval)**


End file.
